Mi pequeño cascarrabias (Levi x Lectora)
by Atzuko-san
Summary: El frió se sentía en cada centímetro de tus sabanas, estornudaste sonoramente y abriste los ojos, malditos resfriados no te dejaban y ya era la tercera semana que te encuentras enferma. Pero sentiste un peso extra en tu cama, las sabanas se abrieron y cerraron rápidamente, el pequeño cuerpo de un niño acurrucarse a tu lado, abrazando tu costado. Sonreíste, sabias quien era.
1. Chapter 1

Ustedes son la protagonista….vivan cada palabra, sientan como retumban en su cuerpo, pues ustedes son las dueñas de esta.

Shingeki no Kyo _jn no me pertenece, Es propiedad de su desalmado autor y su corazón de piedra :´(_

 ** _(***)- tu nombre_**

 ** _*Drablee*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _(Mi pequeño cascarrabias)_**

 ** _._**

.

.

 ** _Historia desarrollada en algun lugar de Tokio_**

 _El frio se sentía en cada centímetro de tus sabanas, estornudaste sonoramente y abriste los ojos, malditos resfriados no te dejaban y ya era la tercera semana que te encuentras enferma. Miraste a tu alrededor, como de costumbre tu habitación estaba bastante ordenada, cosa que para ti era un poco raro, pues no recordabas haberla dejado así._

 _Miraste el reloj 4:45 a.m. "bastante temprano" pensaste así que cerraste los ojos nuevamente e intentaste dormir. Pero unas pequeñas pisadas en el pasillo alertaron tus sentidos, y te cubriste nuevamente con tus mantas. El sonido de tu puerta abrirse te hizo querer reír, seguramente el mocoso te venía a buscar para que lo bañaras._

 _Pero sentiste un peso extra en el lado derecho de tu cama, las sabanas se abrieron y cerraron rápidamente, sentiste el pequeño cuerpo de un niño acurrucarse a tu lado, abrazando tu costado y acurrucando su cabecita en tu hombro- No que podías dormir solo?- te giraste quedando de frente a él._

 _-Cállate, tengo sueño- una pequeña voz malhumorada de ese pequeño tan tierno..- Y hace mucho frio….solo será esta noche, no te ilusiones pervertida- si, pequeño desgraciado!_

 _-Tranquilo, no te hare nada, aun eres pequeño para mí- dijiste en tono pícaro, con una sonrisa en tu rostro. El cuerpo del pequeño se tensó y subió hasta quedarse a mirando frente a frente._

 _-Yo soy lo suficientemente alto, y ya soy un hombre- el rostro sonrojado de un pequeño te miro desafiante, sus ojos eran pequeños y grises, su cabellera era tan negra como el plumaje de un cuervo y tenía la tierna edad de 7 años._

 _-Si, claro, claro, lo que tú digas pequeño gruñón- tomaste su carita y dejaste 2 besitos en cada una de sus mejillas sonrojadas- Ya. A dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día- acurrucaste su cabeza en tu brazo y cerraste los ojos- descansa Levi-kun._

 _-Tsk, buenas noches…(***)-san-_

 _El pequeño cerro los ojos, tu sonreíste victoriosa, como habías terminado en esa situación?, como era posible que fueran tan cercanos cuando hacía algún tiempo querías ponerlo en una catapulta y lanzarlo lejos, muy lejos de aquí?_

 _Pero las cosas eran asi ahora. Tu vida dedicada a niños, ahora tenía como co-protagonista a un niño como ningún otro._

 _Ese dia, el sol salio con naturalidad. Mientras ambos luchaban por no despertar de aquellos sueños en donde nada ni nadie los molestaba._

 _Donde vivir en un país extraño no los hacia diferentes. Donde eran aceptados. Pero con ligeras diferencias._

 _Tu soñaban en criarlo como un niño normal, educado y con un futuro brillante. Como una madre…o mínimo una hermana mayor. Un hermoso sueño en donde tu pequeño protegido te veía con respeto, cariño y admiración._

 _Por otro lado, el pequeño Levi soñaba algo distinto. Un mundo donde tu lo veías con otros ojos. No con los ojos de una una maestra, o una hermana, menos los de una madre._

 _Lo veías como una mujer ve a un hombre. Lo tratabas como tal. Sin importarte lo que decían los demás. Un hermoso sueño en donde compartías ese sentimiento castigado y mal visto por la ley. Donde no tenían nada que ocultar, del mundo, de sus amigos._

 _Pero cada sueño termina con la llegada de la conciencia, dejando tras de si un profundo vacío en la mente de quien lo disfrutaba._

 _Así ambos se pusieron de pie, se miraron un instante, pensando en aquellos sueños, tan parecidos…con deseos tan diferentes._

 _._

 _._

 _FIN_

 _._

 _Gracias por leer. Este proyecto fue abandonado por mucho tiempo. Pero ya era tiempo de ponerle fin. Lamento no haber alargado más la historia, pero no puedo hacer más. Y temo que no podre más adelante._

 _Una disculpa y espero que les haya gustado la lectura._

 _A 9-7-16, se despide, Atzuko-san._


	2. Chapter 2

Ustedes son la protagonista….vivan cada palabra, sientan como retumban en su cuerpo, pues ustedes son las dueñas de esta.

Shingeki no Kyo _jn no me pertenece, Es propiedad de su desalmado autor y su corazón de piedra :´(_

 _ **(***)- tu nombre**_

 _ ***Drablee***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Mi pequeño cascarrabias)**_

 _ **2.0**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 _ **Historia desarrollada en algún lugar de Tokio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Suspiraste largamente mientras dejabas caer aquel trozo de papel en la mesa de la sala y te recostabas en el tatami, permitiéndoles a todos tus cansados músculos relajarse después de aquel largo día de trabajo._

 _Levantaste tu mano para volver a buscar aquel papel sobre la superficie de madera y cuando lo tuviste en tus manos lo miraste nuevamente._

 _Era la carta de aceptación de Levi a una de las mejores preparatorias del país. En el texto especificaba que había quedado entre los 3 primeros lugares en cuanto al puntaje del examen de admisión y el promedio académico._

 _Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas un segundo mientras que en tu rostro aparecía unas sonrisa tonta._

 _-"OH GRACIAS A TODOS LOS DIOSES! DE VERDAD GRACIAS!"-chillaste en tu mente mientras pegabas aquel papel a tu pecho._

 _Habías estado tan preocupada por el resultado de aquella prueba desde antes de que tu pequeño protegido la presentara. Ni siquiera habías estado durmiendo bien por los nervios! (al menos en el trabajo no eras la única con esa tensión, una de tus compañeras de trabajo hasta se había desmayado alucinando por falta de alimento que su hija no había logrado entrar a su instituto de ensueño!)_

 _Cerraste los ojos queriendo regular el pulso de tu corazón que latía como un pequeño potrillo por la felicidad._

 _Habían valido la pena todas esas noches de estudios y estudios al lado de Levi. Los cursos de preparación, los tramites y la pelea que habías tenido con otras cinco madres de familia con tal de que no te quitaran tu lugar de la fila el dia en que fuiste a entregar documentos a aquella institución._

 _El esfuerzo (casi ninguno) de Levi había valido la pena. No cabía duda de que entraría! Después de todo, había sido criado por ti!_

 _Sonreíste orgullosa de el moreno y de ti misma mientras te ponías de pie con dificultad, aun traías el abrigo invernal puesto y tus gruesos pantalones que te resguardaban del frio._

 _Y como un pingüino, te encaminaste a tu habitación dejando la carta sobre la mesa, al lado de la taza de chocolate tibio que habías ignorado debido a la emoción._

 _._

 _-Ah…que cansancio…-susurraste al subir escalón por escalón, hacia más o menos 4 años que te habías visto forzada a mudarte de tu hermoso y pequeño departamento de soltera a una casa de dos plantas, reducida en tamaño y de largas escaleras (o al menos para ti debido al cansancio)._

 _Pero había sido una decisión acertada, aquella casa estaba a pocas cuadras de la secundaria a donde Levi asistiría hasta que llegara su graduación. Tristemente, para poder pagar tan "lujoso" lugar habías tenido que dejar atrás tu trabajo de Educadora de centro de desarrollo infantil (Kínder) y habías tenido que buscar un trabajo en oficinas, mejor pagado, con más horas y terrible horario._

 _Ya habían sido cinco años y aún no te acostumbrabas a correr por los pasillos llevando café y papeleo importante._

 _Finalmente llegaste a la planta alta, y por el pasillo casi lloraste al ver la puerta de tu habitación-"Espera un poco más…! Mi confortable, suave y tibia cama…!"-pensaste mientras estirabas tus brazos en dirección a la tabla de madera que estaba máximo a unos tres metros de ti, pero antes de dar tan siquiera el tercer paso a tu tiempo de descanso, fuiste "tragada" por otra habitación, y solo pudiste lanzar un pequeño grito de sorpresa._

 _En menos de un segundo estabas en el suelo de aquel cuarto y al otro estabas rodeada por una suave sabana que tenía un olor que conocías bien._

 _-Levi…porque no estas dormido?-cuestionaste cuando pudiste distinguir una sombra que cerraba la puerta de un portazo._

 _-Y que hay de ti?, porque llegaste tan tarde?-oh, como amabas esa voz en proceso de madurar, su tono molesto en la oscuridad te hicieron sonreír, ese mocoso y su estúpida manera de ser…_

 _-Y tu porque crees? Los horarios navideños son los peores, pero porque me paguen por hacer el trabajo de aquellos que faltan por no querer presentarse vale la pena. Además no es tan tarde-Le respondiste mientras te ponías de pie, definitivamente no dormirías en esa habitación. No señor._

 _Pero tu fuerte decisión fue quebrada cuando sus fuertes brazos de adolecente te regresaron a la tibia y suave superficie. Y aun en la oscuridad, lograste distinguir el brillo de enfado en sus grises orbes._

 _Maldición, ese mocoso y su estúpida manera de ser._

 _El muchacho quinceañero se sentó a horcajadas sobre tus muslos y presionaba tus hombros contra la almohada._

 _-"Genial…otra vez…otra maldita vez con lo mismo"-pensante cuando tus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y su rostro bajo levemente hasta el tuyo, intercambiando calor entre ustedes hasta que el silencio fue roto con un gruñido de su parte._

 _-Porque hueles a alcohol?-cuestiono tras haber olido tus labios._

 _-Eso es porque cene fueras con unas compañeras del trabajo, en el puesto de Makamura-ossan, nos invitó un trago de Sake por el buen trabajo que hicimos hoy-le regresaste la dura mirada que te estaba dando. Y que si olías a Sake?! Por dios! Eras una mujer adulta! –Sabes, al menos el tiene la cortesía de preguntarle a una mujer como le fue en su día, aun cuando solo somos sus clientas. Ahora, si toda esta claro: Felicidades por entrar al instituto Shiotamo. Estoy muy orgullosa Levi-kun. Ahora muévete por favor, es hora de dormir._

 _Le escuchaste chistar la lengua molesta, peor estaba su humor ahora. Sabias bien cuanto odiaba que lo trataras como un niño, como si a tus ojos el siguiera siendo el mocoso que habías tenido a tu cuidado antes de que se le terminaran de caer los dientes de leche._

 _-Cenar con unas compañeras?…o no quieres decir que saliste a cenar con "alguien" más?-su tono de voz otra vez molesto, te hizo reducir la paciencia que tenías hace menos de cinco segundos-Ya me dirás quien ese "ese"…o esperaras hasta que me large a ese instituto de mierda…eh?- sentiste la presión sobre tus hombros aumentar._

 _-"Hasta aquí!"-en un rápido movimiento y aprovechando los kilos de diferencia que había entre tu y el adolecente, lo lanzaste hacia el suelo alfombrado, hacindolo quejarse de dolor por el impacto. Te pusiste de pie y caminaste a la puerta con paso firme.-Puedes dejar de decir tonterías? Con cuentos tipos crees que he salido últimamente? Cuantos dedos de mis manos necesitas para saberlo Levi?-abriste la puerta, dejando entrar un poco de la luz del pasillo, permitiéndote ver al muchacho de cabellos negros sentado sobre la alfombra, con una expresión de ultratumba y ojos como espadas afiladas._

 _-Puedes mirarme asi todo lo que quieras mocoso tonto, pero sabes mejor que nadie que solo salgo con un solo hombre, y_ _ **ese**_ _, para tu desgracia,_ _ **no eres tu**_ _.-Y diste por terminada esa pequeña "Bienvenida" con un portazo._

 _Dentro de la habitación, el moreno de poca estatura solo reprimió su ira y su deseo de alcanzarte antes de que entraras a tu alcoba y cerraras con llave tu puerta, lanzarse sobre ti y besarte como le ordenaban sus estúpidas hormonas._

 _Por tu parte, cerraste tu puerta con llave y te dejaste caer sobre la cama, ahora ya no se sentía tan confortante ahora. Miraste el pequeño cuadro de fotografía en tu mesita de noche._

 _En la foto estabas tú y Levi, en un festival de verano con blancos algodones de azúcar en sus manos, mirando a la cámara, ambos vestidos de Yukatas tradicionales, mientras que tu sonreías alegre, el moreno miraba con gran fastidio al tercer invitado a aquella imagen. Pues al lado de Levi, pasando su brazo por tu hombro, un joven hombre de un par de años más que tu sostenía a Levi con un solo brazo, también sonriendo a la cámara, vestido tradicionalmente, pues a diferencia tuya o del moreno al que habías criado, Zentoyo Arata era originario de Japón desde su nacimiento, sus ojos eran rasgados, su cabello negro y poseía un buen físico por su trabajo en el cargo de trasladar cosas pesadas a casi toda hora del día y para gran desagrado de tu pequeño niño:_

 _Arata-san y tu tenían una relación formal y seria, puesto que hace pocas semanas, te había planteado la idea de que Levi y tú se mudaran con él. Pues poseía su propia casa (una que hacía ver la tuya como una lata de atún al lado de una caja de cereal), en un tranquilo barrio no lejos de la estación de tren y del sitito comercial._

 _Te metiste bajo las sabanas pensando profundamente aquella situación._

 _Hacía casi seis años que empezaste a salir con él, primero eran dos desconocidos que frecuentaban el mismo puesto para comprar pescado y arroz, luego fueron amigos que intercambiaban mensajes preguntándose cosas como "Me puedes decir si conoces una calle llamada…blah, blah" y poco después fueron una pareja normal (aun después de que supiera que eras "madre soltera")._

 _Arata adoraba a Levi, sentía un gran respeto a la madures del pequeño niño de origen francés, pues era aún más maduro que los niños japoneses que conocía. Tenía cariño hacia el, pues siempre intentaba tratarlo como un amigo e intentaba interactuar más con el cada vez que podía._

 _Tristemente, Levi era el caso contrario. No aceptaba a Arata, no aceptaba que tuvieras a otro hombre en tu vida y menos si era originario de aquel país que a Levi no le agradaba del todo, por las difíciles situaciones que había vivido._

 _Pensaste que solo le tomaría a Levi algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a tu "Novio", tenías la esperanza de que en su momento algo de simpatía surgiera en el morenito, y que tal vez llegara ver a tu querido Arata como una especie de hermano o por lo menos una figura paterna._

 _Pero no fue asi. Después de deis años, Levi seguía igual que el primer día. Solo que había aprendido a controlar sus comentarios hirientes, sus malas miradas o sus comentarios._

 _Parecía que Arata no se daba cuenta de esto, aun después de tantos años conociéndolos. El creía que Levi ya lo veía como aun padre._

 _._

 _Cerraste los ojos, desenado dormirte rápido y ya no pensar en esos dos. Sobre todo en Levi, que desde que entro en la adolescencia se había vuelto…mmm….mas…"posesivo" con respecto a ti. Y eso te molestaba mucho._

 _Se había vuelto celoso, posesivo, arrogante y engreído. Muy diferente al niño que en un principio tampoco soportaba estar cerca de ti._

 _Ahora todo era distinto y más complicado. Levi se iría a los dormitorios de la preparatoria…Arata intentaría pasar más tiempo contigo para que no notaras tanto la ausencia de Levi y no te pusieras triste…y aun tenías aquella pregunta en el aire de tu alcoba, flotando cual fantasma sobre tu cabeza._

 _Hacia no más de tres semanas, Arata te había propuesto matrimonio mientras acompañaban a Levi a un concierto de opera en Ingles. Habías fingido no escuchar la pregunta, culpando al sonido fuerte de toda la sala. Pero si que lo habías oído fuerte y claro, desgraciadamente no solo tu._

 _Levi se había puesto pálido como un muerto en ese momento y desde entonces no había recuperado su tono natural, se notaba más irritado y más posesivo. Pero a la vez, mas aplicado a la escuela, a no meterse en peleas y a prepararte la cena cada noche. Incluso se portaba más amable con sus profesores!_

 _Pero sabias bien la razón del porque…_

 _Solo quería tu atención, que solo te concentraras en él. Para que no le dieras una respuesta a tu enamorado y solo fueras para él._

 _Y en el fondo sabias que tenía miedo…miedo de que te olvidares de él…miedo a que lo abandonaras…como hacia largos años atrás, su madre biológica había hecho, dejándolo olvidado en medio de la calle de una ciudad extraña, de un país extraño y de cuyo nombre no sabía al menos pronunciar bien…_

 _._

 _Suspiraste cerrando los ojos, rindiéndote ante el sueño._

 _Ya no querías pensar en nada…al menos esta noche, ya no querías pensar más…mañana podías pensar en todo eso…pero ahora no…ya no…_

 _Pero era tanto tu cansancio que no te diste cuenta de que el adolecente había logrado irrumpir en tu habitación por la ventana y se acercaba a lentos pasos a tu lecho._

 _Su fría mirada te hubiera helado la sangre. Y sus intenciones te hubieran hecho gritar…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **25/09/16**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER**_

 _ **Se despide: Atzuko-san**_


End file.
